Star Bright
by The-Griffin
Summary: Bowser stumbles upon tomes of the ancient Mushroom Kingdom. Upon reading these texts, Bowser discovers a star of immense power, that can grant permanent invincibility to its bearer. Now, Mushroom Kingdom is plunged into a race to find the star. Rated PG-1


Star Bright  
Written by- The_Griffin  
  
Prologue  
  
Bowser stormed through his castle, leaping over pits of lava with practiced ease. "Damn him! Damn that Mario!" Bowser shouted, flicking a goomba through several walls in his anger. Bowser stopped when he saw the several holes that the goomba had flown through. "Huh? I tossed that walking mushroom the the outer wall," Bowser contemplated. He punched the wall, enlarging the hole to the point where he could step through, then did so, walking into a whole new section that he had never seen before. He walked through a door barely large enough for him, then stopped, shocked. There was a large library in his castle, that he had never known about. He walked foward in awe, then noticed a small sign that read:  
  
Ye who enter these, the forbidden library of the Mushroom Kingdom, hast located the ancient texts discovered when our great peoples first walked this, the world, and discovered these tomes of great knowledge that propelled the Mushroom Kingdom to greatness, knowledge known only by its Royalty, otherwise shrouded in mystery, hidden in shadow. The tomes of this knowledge may only be used for the good of the common people, and if the bearer uses it so, the bearer will know only glory, fame, and fortune.  
  
"YES! WOOO! ALRIGHT!" Bowser whooped. "Huh? What? There's more..."  
  
However, if these tomes are used for personal gain, greed, and deceit, the bearer of this knowledge will know naught but anguish, suffering, and regret. Thou hast been warned. Do not use these great tomes for thyself.  
  
"Aw, screw this sign. I am so going to be able to kick Mario's fat ass with the knowledge in these tomes!" Bowser exclaimed gleefully. With that said, he settled down and opened the first book.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mario sighed and reached into his pocket, drawing out his wallet and producing three coins to Merlon the prophet. "Here. Now, would you PLEASE just tell me what the hell is up with Bowser? His castle's practically abandoned and he hasn't made his daily attempt to kidnap the princess for weeks!" Mario grumbled. Merlon ignored him, already in his deep trance. Mario shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling Merlon reaching out with his mind's eye deep into the future. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck Merlon and he was thrown back, screaming out in pain while electricity crackled around his body. Mario let out a small yelp and dashed to Merlon's side.  
"Unnngh... Aaahhh... Ooo, that hurt... Youch..." Merlon moaned. Mario smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" Merlon yelped.  
"Cut the funny stuff and tell me what you saw, Merlon," Mario said, grinning at Merlon's poor acting.  
"Spoilsport. Anyway, what I saw was Bowser. I tried to reach further, but I could not, for the Ultra Star would not allow me."  
"Ulrtra star...? What in the name of the Star Rod is that?" Mario asked, puzzled.  
"It is a star that exceeds even the Star Rod's power. It grants its wishes to whomever touches it. However, I also recieved the glimpse of something I normally do not see, or try to. I saw Mushroom Kingdom's past..."  
"Tell me of the past, Merlon. I feel that this knowledge is essential to what I must do."  
"Very well, Mario. Long ago, before the current Royal Family reigned over this Kingdom, this Kingdom was an empire...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom was once much more than it is today. It was an empire of fierce warriors, unequaled in their knowledge of war and battle. This land was once one great and large continent, and the layout was very different. Lavalava Island occupied the location of the bay. Shiver was once a place where people like us occupied it. Dry Dry Outpost was a moist and pleasant place. It once was a place where none but the ancestors of Bowser ruled, and they were bloodthirsty beyond Bowser, weilding their power with an iron fist, and our peoples were but a minority, with Bowser's race occupying most of everything. However, our people were knowledged, and they were ready for revolution. Time and time again, they revolted, and time and time again, the dictators crushed the revolt in a single battle. Soon, only a handful of our people remained, all that was left of what was once a mighty race, tens of thousands of people killed by the order of Bowser's ancestors. Even those who had not participated in the revolt were executed on sight, for fear of another revolt. Then, the last pocket of the revolutionaries, which included the ancestors of Peach, Toad, Mallow, Geno, and, you, Mario, discovered the Ultra Star in a cave. They were all granted immense power, Geno's ancestor the most of all, and they rose up and in one battle, using their immense powers, they killed all but two of Bowser's race, the king and queen, exiled them, and using their powers one last time, surrounded the two exiles with lava and altered them so that they were mutants, able to have none but two children, only smart barely to read and come up with none but the basic plans, and all of the king and queen's followers that were not killed were changed into what we today know as Koopa Troopas and Goombas. Then, they sealed the ancient library of the old Mushroom Kingdom there with a spell of invisibility. After that, Peach's ancestor claimed the throne, and together, they sealed the Ultra Star so that only the descendents of its original discoverers could break the seal and claim their rightful power. Then, with a last goodbye, they seperated, Geno's ancestor climbing into the heavens as a star, Mallow's living in the sky, Peach's ruling over Musroom Kingdom with Toad's ancestor as her advisor, and your ancestor acting as its greatest protector, using the last dredges of the Ultra Star's power left over in him to defeat any and all threats to the Musroom Kingdom and its ruler.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Merlon finished his story, Mario stood in shock. Merlon waited for him to recover before finishing the story. After fifteen minutes, Mario nodded for Merlon to continue.  
"Unfortunately, the ancient libraries had information on the Ultra Star and its abilities, and information on how to break a seal, especially a type of seal like this one. Bowser surely plans to use the Ultra Star to reclaim his so-called "rightful" place in the Mushroom Kingdom and exact revenge against everybody.You now know your mission, Mario. You must stop Bowser from reaching the Ultra Star. Go before it is too late, Mario! Our people, nay, the world, depend upon your reaching the star!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to Mario and Merlon, several toads, including a reporter for the Toad Town News, heard the part about the Ultra Star, and already, dreams of ruling Mushroom Kingdom, greed, and power were forming in their minds. The reporter quickly wrote a story about the Ultra Star and posted it as his duties, and packed, having an excellent feeling where the Ultra Star is. 


End file.
